Advice on the Riverbank
by PandorasCurse17
Summary: Sango becomes upset with someone who has a preference for the color purple and flies off for some time to think. She runs into Kouga at the riverbank. March IY Flashfic


For the March IY Flashfic community

For: **wheezambu**  
Author: **belledaynight**  
Title: Advice on the Riverbank

Characters: Sango & Kouga  
Rated: PG  
Words: 1500

"My dear, allow me to help you with that," Miroku offered the young, curvy woman. She giggled and blushed as she nodded her acceptance of his aid. Miroku stood directly behind her, slipping his arms around her to reach the large basket she was trying pull down from a high shelf.

Sango watched it all in disgust. After Kagome and Inuyasha had left for her world she thought that something of a romantic nature might have taken place between her and the lecherous man she loved. Miroku had approached her when their two friends informed them of their planned absence. He had requested that she accompany him to this village so that they could enjoy the beauty of spring together. She didn't realize that meant watching him flirt shamelessly with every female that had a pair of breasts and a round rump.

She had more than she could deal with and with Kagome and Inuyasha both gone she had no choice but to leave. If she didn't go then she'd have to explain why Miroku was dead. Without a word, she left the hut with Kirara sitting on her shoulder. She whispered into Kirara's ear her plan. She never heard Miroku running out after her, nor did she notice the look of shame on his face.

She took off on Kirara headed in the Eastern direction. There was no real destination in mind, but she did faintly recall that a stream ran near there. The wind felt good upon her warm face and she could feel her anger gradually melt away. She landed alongside the stream and Kirara transformed into her smaller self and scampered towards the vegetation growing nearby. Sango detected the presence of another further down the stream with the slight sound of splashing.

Curious, she walked near the vegetation, hiding her form from whoever might be nearby. It was possible that a bear demon was busy fishing and she didn't want to be caught unaware. She was quite surprised to see a rather familiar wolf demon catching fish and then tossing them back into the running water.

A pair of bright blue eyes locked with her dark, chocolate ones. "Sango," Kouga greeted. He paused, eyes narrowing and sniffed the air. He seemed to be unsatisfied by what he smelled and resumed his fishing.

"Kouga?" Sango called out, gaining the attention of the dark hair, blue eyed wolf prince once again.

"This is an unexpected surprise." Kouga greeted, continuing to reach down into the water with quick hands, catch a fish, and then toss it back. "You being here by yourself," he clarified.

"What are you doing?" Sango inquired, walking closer along the banks of the stream. It was puzzling to her that he would be fishing only to toss the fish back, unharmed.

"I'm catching fish," he answered.

"I can see that." Sango paused standing in front of him on the dry shore. "But why are you tossing them back after you catch them."

Kouga looked up with a bewildered expression. "Because I'm not going to eat them."

"Then why are you catching them?"

"As Kagome might say, I'm bored." He wiped his wet hands onto his dry fur skirt. "Where is she?" He asked, revealing the obvious track of his thoughts.

Sango drew a blank. She should have expected to be asked such a question from Kagome's self-proclaimed fiancé. How much had Kagome told him about her life outside of the Feudal era? "She and Inuyasha have gone off on a special mission."

Kouga's brow furrowed slightly before he shrugged his shoulders. "To answer your question, I catch the fish to prove to myself that I can." Several moments of silence passed between the unlikely duo.

Sango sat down in the reeds alongside the stream; legs folded under, and watched Kouga catch fish. Kirara came alongside her and she idly rubbed her silky fur-lined body. "Are you looking for the young boy who smells like both you and Naraku?" Kouga asked, drawing her attention once more.

"Do you mean Kohaku? Have you seen him?" Sango rose to her feet abruptly at the mention of her younger brother.

"No." Kouga answered quietly. He scratched the back of his neck and grinned at her. "I'm trying to find out why you are out here by yourself."

"You remember Miroku?"

He gave her a blank look.

"The monk?" Sango clarified dully.

"Right," Kouga said, "him."

"That's why I'm here."

Kouga nodded in understanding and resumed his fishing. "He often smells of various females." He grinned, "Not everyone is as lucky as I am to know which female is destined to be his."

Sango cast him a skeptical look which he answered with a shrug. "If I don't get her in the end it won't be from lack of trying." He leaned down to catch another fish. "And I'll just kill dog-breath if she should happen to chose him."

Sango sank back down in the reeds and began to pluck at them, not wanting to upset Kouga when he was only trying to be encouraging. Besides, she had a feeling that with his hard head he probably wouldn't listen to anything she might have to say on the matter.

"You can't force someone to change to make them do what you want. You can only do what you can do," Kouga assured her. "Remember that about your monk. He is who he is and you must accept him for his flaws and faults along with his merits." He grinned again, looking quite handsome in the process. "Not everyone is as flawless as I am."

Sango stood and prepared to leave. "Even if Kagome doesn't choose you in the end, you'll make someone special a fine mate."

Kouga paused before he caught another fish, trying to decide if Sango was being sarcastic or sincere. He decided to vouch on the latter. "I know that and the same applies to yourself." He tossed the fish in her direction. Sango caught it on instinct. He smiled at her with a sad expression. "Right now our hearts can't seem to see past the current dream."

He tossed two more fish at Sango. "Go back to your flawed friend and have a good dinner on me." Kouga waded out of the water and gave a brisk shake to knock out the water droplets from his hair and clothing, very much like a wet dog might do.

"Wait," Sango called out as Kouga began to walk away. He turned to glance at her over his shoulder. "Why don't we share?"

Kouga really wasn't hungry but he nodded and came back to stand alongside Sango anyway. She was the best friend of his woman. It would benefit him to be on her good side. "I'll be right back, I'll gather you some timber. I know how you humans like your food to be cooked."

A short time passed before Kouga rejoined Sango with his arms full of timber. He dumped it onto the ground Sango had cleared. "So…"

"So…" Sango echoed.

"Maybe you can give me some hint as to why she'd choose a flea bitten mongrel over a wolf prince!"

Sango felt a smile spread across her face and shook her head. "I'm afraid that's a mystery that only Kagome can answer." She started a fire while Kouga placed the fish onto a spinning pole to roast it over the soon to be open flames. The flames soon formed and began to lick at the fish. "Why would Miroku choose to flirt with every available female when he knows I'm in love with him?"

Kouga brushed off some sand from his fur skirt and shrugged. "Stupidity?"

Sango burst out laughing, "Good answer." Kouga grinned back at her, proud of himself.

"Maybe we should start a club for the unloved lovers." Kouga suggested.

"Would Ayame be a member?" Sango inquired with a glint in her dark eyes.

Kouga cringed at the mention of the northern she-wolf. Then his blue eyes lit up and he leaned forward. "I believe Kagome made mention of a young human prince that wanted you for his wife. Perhaps he would like to join as well."

Sango shook her head with a smile. "I suppose we're being hypocritical."

"Maybe, but that doesn't make the frustration any easier to take." Kouga took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the smoked fish. "Maybe I will eat some after all."

Sango's attention was drawn to the setting sun. She had envisioned watching the sunset in the arms of Miroku and yet, she found herself having dinner with her best friend's unrequited love. It was funny how things worked out. And as hard as it might be to believe, she didn't ponder what Miroku was doing or who he was doing it. She simply had a good time with a casual acquaintance that was slowly becoming her friend.

"You know, maybe I should give Kagome a good word on your behalf." Sango thought silently to herself, 'or maybe I won't.'

Kouga stretched out and yawned, his canines glistening in the sun's long rays and said nothing.


End file.
